1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for sorting out metal particles from a current of conveyed material such as grinding stock or granular material.
2. Description of Related Art
A sorting device is known (from European Patent Publication No. 0 143 231) in which a retardation means is formed by including at least one deviation or elbow in the conveying line between a metal detector and a sorting means. One advantage of this known device is that the building length may be reduced, whereby a compact unit is obtained which may be fully accommodated in a handy housing. Such a device may be easily incorporated in a suction or pressure feeding system. Due to the relatively sharp curve of the feed pipe, however, accumulations of the conveyed material may pile up in the device. Further, because the device must be mounted vertically, it creates a significant mismatch between the incoming and outgoing portions of a horizontal feed pipe. This mismatch may be only compensated for by the addition of a number of pipe elbows. Therefore, if the feed pipe is laid, particular attention must be paid to this fact in order to avoid accumulations in the feed pipe.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a device of the foregoing type concerning the retardation means, and, above all, to avoid accumulations of the conveyed material in the system.